


Something Borrowed

by stellarparallax



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: Alphonse and May are about to get married. They are both having separate crises fifteen minutes before the ceremony begins. It's up to Riza and Izumi to talk them through it so that the wedding can proceed smoothly.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2017 using the prompt "All Grown Up". Happy Mother's Day to all mothers and honorary mothers reading this! I hope you enjoy this :)

There was no doubt about it -- Roy Mustang was crying. It wasn't even anything he could try to insist was actually a rare genetic disorder that he had that resulted in oversensitive tear ducts. He was bawling and he was completely unapologetic about it. He didn't care that Edward, Ling and Izumi were sniggering at him from the seats across the aisle. Alphonse was getting married and he was going to show how euphoric he was about it if he wanted to.

"I understand that you're really happy for them but this is starting to get slightly annoying," Riza said, then quickly added, "Look at this, you've used up all my tissue. Now what am I going to do if an enemy comes and you need to use flame alchemy but your hands are still damp?"

"Alphonse, Alphonse," he sniffed, "Alphonse is getting married... to the girl who saved your life!"

"I know, Roy. I was there too," she sighed. There was no reasoning with him when he got like this.

Riza was happy for Alphonse and May. They were both important to her, and that day was a celebration of both of them coming together and being important to each other. If she were being honest with herself, she was more worried about not having any tissue left to use herself. She wasn't usually one to shed tears easily, but maybe this would be an exception -- an exception that she was no longer prepared to deal with. It wasn't like she had anything against Roy getting emotional watching someone they practically raised get married, but there was a limit to her patience. The ceremony hadn't even started and he was already a mess. She considered switching seats to avoid him eventually using her shawl to blow his snot on. She came close to getting up, but Roy pulled her by the arm and started crying into her shoulder. 

Regardless, it was a beautiful day for a garden ceremony and she refused to let Roy's ridiculous behaviour get to her. 

"Riiiiiiza," she heard someone hiss at her.

She looked around, wondering who it was.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiza!"

She spotted Alphonse hiding behind a tree. He beckoned her over. She pried Roy off her newly moistened arm, then walked over to Alphonse. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing? The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes!"

"I'm still nervous about my vows."

"Still? Al, We've been over this so many times. Your vows are _fine_ and-"

"But they aren't perfect!"

"...every time you ask me to go over them, I remind you that I'm not good with words and you should really be asking Roy," she groaned, " _What, him? Why would you even suggest that, Riza?_   Are your vows really the problem here? Is there something else that you're actually worried about?"

Alphonse chewed on his lower lip, gaze averted from Riza's sharp stare. Riza placed her hands oh his forearms and shook them gently.

"Al?"

"I'm... I'm afraid that she'd be unhappy in Amestris. I was in Xing learning alkahestry for a few years and she always seemed so much happier there," his voice was quivering, "It was her idea to move back to Amestris but if she isn't happy, I... I..."

Riza clicked her tongue, then sighed. She reached up and put her arm around Alphonse's shoulder.

"Do you think May is an honest person?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did she say that she was unhappy being with you?"

"No, but-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about!" she exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly, "Al, May loves you and wants to be with you. She was probably stressed out because of wedding preparations. I'm sure she would have told you if she weren't happy."

"Oh, uhm, I guess you're right! I guess I'll just... go get ready."

Riza smiled and shook her head as she watched him run off and duck into his tent. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Mrs Curtis?" Winry was sporting a look that unsettled Izumi.

"Winry, is something wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No, no, not the baby," Winry shook her head while rubbing her swollen belly, "May is having a bit of a crisis and I thought you'd be able to calm her down. I tried consoling her but... well... I don't want to bother you but everyone else is busy..."

"Where is she?"

"In her tent."

Anxiety grew inside her as she followed Winry. She never knew May to lose her cool about much, let alone getting married. She wondered if it were possible that May didn't want to marry Alphonse, then admonished herself for ever entertaining the thought. It had to be something else. Perhaps she needed help with her wedding vows, or her hair. Neither of which were particular specialties of Izumi's, but she would be willing to try to help. About a thousand scenarios ran through her mind and she started to expect the worst of all of them. What she didn't expect to see was what she saw when she entered her tent.

"I can't... I can't... I can't find it!" May was shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"May, it's okay, it's not that big of a deal," Winry tried to reassure her.

"But it is! How can I claim to love him if I haven't tried hard enough to make him happy?"

Izumi shot a confused look at Winry who explained, "She can't find her something blue. It was some hairpin. It must have fallen out of her bag on the way here. She doesn't want to walk down the aisle until she finds it... and the ceremony is in fifteen minutes."

"Al... Al tried so hard to learn about my family, our culture and our history and I thought... I thought I could do this small thing for him to show him that I'm willing to learn about his," she whimpered into her hands. 

"May, I'm going to sound really harsh but I promise that I'm only saying this with love: I'm pretty sure Al doesn't care."

Winry clenched her jaw and pressed her lips into a thin smile. She was positive that that wasn't going to go down well. She was right. May burst into tears. She let out an exasperated gasp.

Izumi raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding the situation. She looked over at Winry and saw her glaring back at her. _Oh_ , she thought. 

"No, no... I... No I meant that," she took a deep breath before continuing, "Al stayed in Xing for years. He had all that time to learn about your background. Now, you're moving to Amestris and you have time to learn about his. There's no rush to get it perfectly. Even Winry didn't have something blue at her wedding! It's not a requirement. Okay, you need to stop crying and let Winry fix your make-up. I would help but I'm useless when it comes to that. Come on, hurry up, you're getting married!"

May stopped crying, but her breathing was still heavy. She looked up at Izumi and whispered, "Thanks... I needed that."

"Don't mention it," Izumi mumbled before leaving the tent and making her way back to her seat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading till the end! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please leave kudos if you liked it, and feel free to comment.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about FMA or YoI in general, my askbox on tumblr is always open: @word-spielen  
> Have a pleasant day!


End file.
